Schwäche
by Zebrastreifen
Summary: Wenige Tage nach Roys Tod steht Ziva plötzlich vor Tonys Wohnung...


**Schwäche**

Zögernd stand Ziva im kühlen, mucksmäuschenstillen Hausflur vor Tonys Apartment. Seit etwa einer Viertelstunde stritt sie mit sich selbst darüber, ob sie klingeln sollte, oder nicht. Unentschlossen fing sie an, leise vor sich hinzumurmeln:

**_Heute ist Samstag, da ist er wahrscheinlich eh nicht zu Hause! Andererseits: Was, wenn doch? Oder wenn er Besuch hat? _**

Beim Gedanken daran, dass er halb nackt die Tür öffnen würde, während hinter ihm irgendeine Blondine, die Ziva für DiNozzos Freundin hielt, in einen Schrank kletterte, musste sie unweigerlich grinsen. Nervös lief sie im Gang auf und ab und ertappte sich sogar dabei, wie sie auf ihrem Daumennagel herum kaute, eine Angewohnheit, die sie bei anderen schnell zur Weißglut brachte.

**_Jetzt komm schon! Du schuldest ihm ein Danke! _**

Ein letztes Mal atmete sie tief ein, ehe sie schließlich, nicht zu fest und auch nicht zu zaghaft, auf den matten Aluminiumklingelkopf drückte. Minuten vergingen, ohne dass sich irgendetwas tat. Da Ziva nicht einmal Schritte von drinnen hörte, wendete sie sich von der Türe ab und machte sich gerade auf den Weg zur Treppe. "Wahrscheinlich besser so...", murmelte sie seufzend.

"Was ist wahrscheinlich besser so?"  
Tony, welcher offenbar doch daheim war, stand plötzlich hinter ihr. Nur mit Boxershorts bekleidet. Oben ohne.

Erschrocken fuhr sie herum.  
"Tony!"  
"Ziva. Was machst du denn hier?"  
"Ähm... Nichts. Ich... wollte gerade gehen."

DiNozzo runzelte die Stirn, wobei er aussah wie der dicke, grau-braune Hund aus einer Anti-Falten-Creme Werbung. Braun ja, aber weder dick noch grau. Im Gegenteil. Ziva hatte Mühe, nicht auf seinen trotz dem vielen Fastfood durchtrainierten Bauch zu starren. Nervös fuhr sie sich durch die Haare.

"Willst du reinkommen?"  
Ruhig schüttelte sie den Kopf. "Nein danke. Ich glaube, ich stör dich nur..."  
Wieder ein dicker-grau-brauner-Anti-Falten-Werbungs-Hund-Stirnrunzeln. Dann blickte er an sich selbst herunter und ihm ging ein Licht auf.

"Du störst nicht. Ich habe nur schon geschlafen."  
Immer noch unentschlossen stand Ziva da.  
"Alleine."  
Zivas Grinsen wirkte gequält.

"Also?" Er wich einen Schritt zurück und hielt ihr die Tür offen. "Ja oder nein?"  
Sie seufzte kaum hörbar und trat schließlich ein.

Im Flur blieben beide stehen. Während Ziva ihren Blick durch die Wohnung streifen ließ, überlegte Tony immer noch, was sie hier wollte. Erneut stellte er die Frage, um seine Kollegin daran zu hindern, vollends das kreative Chaos in seiner Wohnung unter die Lupe zu nehmen.  
Sie zögerte, befeuchtete kurz ihre Lippen und antwortete dann:  
"Ich wollte mich bei dir bedanken."

Verdutzt sah er sie an. "Wofür?"  
Ein weiteres Zögern. Tony wurde die Situation langsam unheimlich. Er hatte Ziva noch nie so unsicher erlebt. Was war los mit ihr?

Sie schluckte. DiNozzo durfte nicht bemerken, dass sie kurz davor war, zu weinen. Und er durfte sie schon gleich gar nicht weinen sehen. Dieses Privileg hatte sie, soweit sie sich erinnern konnte, bisher erst zwei Menschen gestattet. Ihre Mutter, die sie ja großgezogen hatte, einmal ausgenommen.  
Baby-Weinen war ein riesiger Unterschied zu richtigem Weinen.  
Richtiges Weinen bedeutet, Schwäche zu zeigen. Und genau das wollte sie um jeden Preis verhindern.  
Ziva David war nicht schwach. Und sie durfte auch nicht den Anschein erwecken. Die zwei Menschen, die sie schon weinen gesehen hatten, waren mehr als genug. Gibbs, nachdem sie ihren Bruder getötet hatte, und Roy, nachdem er ihr klargemacht hatte, dass er sehr bald sterben würde.

Sie verachtete den Tod an sich genau so sehr wie sie es verachtete, Schwäche zuzugeben. Ihrer Meinung nach wuchs die Schwäche dadurch, und das konnte sie nicht zulassen.

**_Verdammt! Wie komme ich aus dieser Situation wieder heraus?_**

Sie grübelte kurz und entschied sich dann, die Sache so schnell wie möglich hinter sich zu bringen.

"Dafür, dass du im Krankenhaus den Verstrahlten gespielt hast, damit wir... damit ich mit Roy verschwinden konnte. Ich weiß, das ist fünf Tage her, aber mir ist erst vorhin aufgefallen, dass ich mich noch nicht bei dir bedankt habe... Also: Danke."

**_Soviel zum Thema "Knappe Antwort" ... _**

Tony blickte sie erstaunt an. Nun war er es, der nicht wusste, was er sagen sollte.  
Ziva zuckte mit den Schultern und wandte sich zum Gehen hab, doch DiNozzo hielt sie zurück.

"Warte."

**_Verdammt!_**

"Was?" Der gereizte Tonfall diente vor allem dazu, ihre Unsicherheit zu überspielen.  
Er seufzte. "Ich weiß nicht, was ich jetzt sagen soll..."  
"Dann sag gar nichts. Ich wollte nur, dass du weißt, was mir das bedeutet hat, noch ein Mal mit ihm alleine sein zu können..."  
Kaum hatte sie dir Worte ausgesprochen, hätte sie sich dafür ohrfeigen können.

**_Ich rede einfach viel zu viel! Hoffentlich lässt er mich jetzt einfach nach Hause gehen..._**

Aus ihrem Wunsch wurde natürlich nichts.  
"Gern geschehen." Kurzes Zögern. "Ziva?"  
"Hmm?"  
"Geht es dir gut?"  
Sie schluckte sichtlich mühevoll den tonnenschweren Kloß in ihrem Hals herunter. "Natürlich!"  
Ihre Antwort klang eher wie "Ntüalch", sie verschluckte die Hälfte der Buchstaben.

Tony sah sie prüfend an.  
"Wenn du reden willst, dann..."  
"Nein!" Ihre Antwort kam wie aus der Pistole geschossen. Etwas langsamer fügte sie hinzu: "Ich komm schon klar!"

Beide wussten, dass das nicht stimmte.  
Doch nur DiNozzo sprach es aus. Langsam, fast schon resigniert, schüttelte sie ihren Kopf.

"Ziva", Tony holte tief Luft, bevor er weitersprach, "Du musst mit jemandem reden, oder du gehst noch daran kaputt!"

Als Antwort erhielt er ein energisches Kopfschütteln. Sie fühlte sich, als hätte er sie persönlich beleidigt.

**_... Oder du gehst noch daran kaputt! Schwachsinn! Ich habe ihn geliebt und jetzt ist er tot, aber daran werde ich nicht kaputt gehen! Menschen sterben. Das passiert eben!_**

Sie wusste, dass DiNozzo in Wahrheit Recht hatte. Die ungesehenen Tränen verrieten sie. Die einzigen Gründe, aus denen sie keiner bisher wegen Roy hatte weinen sehen, waren bloß die Tatsache, dass sich keiner ihrer Teammitglieder bisher auf die Damentoilette verirrt hatte, und, dass sie viel zu stolz war, um zuzugeben, wie schlecht es ihr ging.

"Für wie schwach hältst du mich, wenn du meinst, ich würde an so etwas schon zerbrechen?

Du kennst mich nicht, Tony!"

Der Angesprochene schien sich von ihren Worten sichtlich getroffen.

"Mag sein...", entgegnete er, "Aber ich bin nicht dumm. Du hast ihn geliebt, er ist tot, wahrscheinlich fühlst du dich schuldig deswegen, obwohl du nichts dafür kannst. Vielleicht malst du dir manchmal aus, wie alles gelaufen wäre, wenn du beim Joggen hingefallen wärst, genau auf der Brücke, wo ihr beide immer aneinander vorbeigelaufen seid. Dann hätte er dir aufgeholfen, ihr wäret ins Gespräch gekommen, hättet euch vielleicht an dem Tag getroffen, an dem er jetzt verstrahlt wurde. Dann wäre er noch am Leben und..."  
"Hör auf damit!", wütend unterbrach sie ihn, was Tony aufhorchen ließ.  
"Was glaubst du, woran ich Tag für Tag denke? Wie oft ich bisher gehofft habe, dass es zwischen uns anders gelaufen wäre? Dass er noch leben würde? Dass..."  
Der Rest des Satzes blieb unausgesprochen und ging schließlich in einem Schniefen unter.

**_Nein! Ich darf jetzt auf keinen Fall weinen! Nicht vor Tony!_**

Es gelang ihr nicht. Eine erste Träne rollte über ihre Wangen, die zweite folgte. Dann eine dritte. Eine vierte. Fünfte. Hastig wischte sie mit dem Ärmel ihres Pullis über ihre Augen.  
"Ziva?" Man sah Tony an, wie überfordert er mit der Situation war. Ziva David – Ziva David! - stand in seinem Flur und weinte.

"Es tut mir Leid. Ich wollte dich nicht zum Weinen bringen!"  
"Weinen?", sie bemühte sich um ein hämisches Lachen, welches kläglich misslang, "Ich weine nicht! Ich hab' bloß was im Auge!"  
"Ja. Tränen."  
"Das stimmt ni..."  
"Doch, das tut es. Das wissen wir beide. Ziva du brauchst dich dafür nicht zu schämen!"  
Sie schwieg. Starrte zu Boden. Unschlüssig.

Man weinte nicht vor anderen. Weinen heißt, Schwäche zu zeigen. Und wer schwach ist, wird zerbrechen oder zerbrochen werden.

Ziva blinzelte, um weitere Tränen zu verhindern.  
"Es geht mir gut. Ich gehe jetzt nach Hause!"  
Er seufzte. "Ich kann dich nicht zwingen, zu bleiben..." Beiden hielten einen Moment inne. "Aber ich bitte dich." Sie schüttelte den Kopf. "Ziva, ich will nicht, dass du so nach Hause fährst!"

Erneutes Kopfschütteln.

"Schon okay. Ich hätte gar nicht erst herkommen sollen... Gute Nacht. Und danke trotzdem..."  
Wieder ein Seufzen.  
Ziva schluckte und starrte zu Boden. Dann öffnete sie die Tür. Schon fast im Flur stehend drehte sie sich um.

Tony blickte sie erwartungsvoll an; hoffte, sie hätte ihre Meinung doch geändert, aber diese Hoffnung wurde schnell zunichte gemacht:

"Wenn du irgendjemandem erzählst, dass ich geweint habe, bist du tot."  
Es klang weder wie eine Drohung, noch wie eine Warnung. Dazu war ihre Stimme viel zu leise und zittrig. Doch Tony verstand, was sie damit meinte:

"Ich bin und bleibe zu stur und zu stolz, zuzugeben, dass ich Hilfe brauche, und würdest du irgendetwas zu jemandem sagen, würde ich es leugnen."

DiNozzo nickte. „Mein Angebot steht..."

Und als Ziva ging, fühlte sie sich noch schwächer als beim Weinen, denn tief in ihrem Inneren wusste sie, dass sie nur davonlief.


End file.
